


First Time

by BookofOdym



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Barry has waited until the age of 25 to lose his virginity, his boyfriend has slept with hundreds of others. Somehow, they make it work.





	First Time

Barry knew that 25 would be considered way too old to be a virgin still. It was just that when he had been high school, no matter how often his best friends slept around, Barry found himself only interested in one person. He felt that he wanted to lose his virginity to someone special, of course, finding someone special enough…

Well, he’d ended up in his mid-twenties, and he still hadn’t had sex with anyone.

That had been until he met Oliver though, sure, their first meeting might not have gone that well, and Oliver was known for being incredibly grumpy. Somehow, over time, they’d ended up becoming much closer friends, and had even been on a few dates.

Oliver Queen must have slept with hundreds of people, people of all genders before he’d come across Barry. If Barry was honest, thinking about having sex with him was just a little intimidating.

Oliver squeezed his hand under the table, and Barry was drawn immediately out of his train of thought. His boyfriend offered him a rare smile. “Earth to Barry. I was asking what you wanted to eat.”

Barry visibly panicked, grabbing the menu from the table so that he could hide his blush behind it. “Uhhhh…”

Oliver gave a small laugh, Barry was suddenly hit by the knowledge of just how handsome Oliver looked when he laughed. “What were you thinking about?”

Barry wasn’t sure if he could tell Oliver precisely what he was thinking, they were in a public place, he couldn’t just frankly say that he had been thinking about sex.

Instead, he went for: “I was thinking about you.” Which was technically still true.

Oliver let him order whatever he wanted, which meant that he ended up getting three main dishes and six side ones, much to the amazement and wonder of their server. Oliver watched him eat with a fond smile on his face, even as he had already finished dessert.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Oliver pulled him in close, wrapping an arm around Barry’s waist. He was the primary source of heat in the freezing night, so Barry subconsciously pressed in closer to him, which was when Oliver dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Oliver murmured against his skin.

“Hm?” Barry nuzzled in even closer, spurred on by the affection.

“We’ve been together for a while now. What would you think about sleeping together?”

Barry froze.

His boyfriend immediately tried to take it back, picking up on Barry’s nervousness. “We don’t have to, obviously, if you’re not ready.”

Barry wasn’t sure what he should say in response to that, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to be intimate with Oliver, he was just very… nervous, about the idea, yeah.

“I’m a virgin!” He blurted out, before burying his face in his hands. Everyone around them must have heard that.

Oliver’s eyes widened at that. “I-” he started, before closing his eyes in regret. “We don’t have to sleep together, I’m sorry for mentioning it.”

Barry shook his head rapidly. “It’s not that!” He cried, not sure what ‘that’ was, but for some reason wanting to stop Oliver from making any assumptions. “You’re the first person that I’ve ever wanted to be with, I just-”

Oliver was rubbing soothing circles over Barry’s waist with his thumb. “You just what?”

“You’ve been with so many people,” he whispered, “I just don’t want to be a disappointment compared to them.”

Barry was shocked and slightly offended by the fact that Oliver immediately started laughing at that. “Barry, trust me, it won’t be a disappointment even if it _is_ bad. Being with someone that I love is enough for me.”

The Speedster looked confused. “You just want to… be with me?”

Oliver nodded, opening the door of his car so that Barry could slide in.

* * *

Ollie laid his boyfriend down on the bed carefully, peppering his face with soft kisses until Barry tugged him down for a proper kiss. With a quick smirk at the speedster, Oliver ran his tongue over Barry’s lips, which were eagerly opened for him.

Barry groaned into the kiss as their tongues intertwined, but Oliver pulled back all too soon.

Oliver began undoing the buttons of Barry’s dress shirt, nibbling at the junction of his neck and his shoulder as more of the younger man’s skin was revealed.

When he pulled away again, Oliver was practically devouring Barry’s muscled chest with his eyes. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, pinching a nipple between his thumb and his forefinger.

“If you have any problem with what I’m doing, any problem at all, I want you to tell me. Okay, Barry?”

Barry nodded at him, he was still slightly nervous about what was about to happen. But he absolutely trusted Oliver with this.

In response, Oliver lifted his hips up, tugging his jeans off carefully, which were immediately followed by his boxers. Although Oliver did raise his eyebrows slightly at the pattern.

When Barry’s cut cock was bared to the world, Oliver’s eyes drank in the sight of the red, weeping head like a man who was starving. He wrapped his fist around it, beginning to tug. Barry canted his hips upwards into the tight fist, he had wanted to keep control of himself, but one look into Oliver’s hungry eyes made that problematic.

Oliver swiped his thumb over the head of Barry’s cock, collecting the precum that was beginning to leak out of the head, before bringing his hand to his lips sucking the very tip of his thumb, tongue flicking out to make sure that he got all of the semen. Barry practically whined at that sight, hoping that this was going where he wished it was going.

His lover gave him another smirk, lowering his head so that he could take the entirety of Barry’s length into his mouth. He held Barry’s hips so that he could move his head without Barry thrusting up into his mouth.

Barry, for his part, was just amazed at the sudden hot wetness that surrounded him, he whined and thrashed on the bed, frustrated at how slowly Oliver was moving.

Oliver, without warning, hollowed his cheeks. Barry gave out a cry when he realized that the other man was sucking around him. He almost came right that instant.

Oliver pulled back before he could though, leaving Barry thrusting desperately up into empty air.

“Beautiful,” the blond said again, seemingly content with waiting for Barry to come back down from his high.

Barry took a few heavy breaths. “What are you going to do now?” He asked, still sounding slightly scared, but Oliver ran a hand down his side comfortingly.

“If you roll over onto your front, it’ll be easier for me to get a good look.”

Get a good look? Barry wasn’t sure why the other hero would be interested in that, but he moved to go along with the request anyway.

Oliver gripped handfuls of his ass, spreading the cheeks so that he could examine Barry’s hole. He took so long looking that Barry was about to ask him if something was wrong. That was when he felt the tongue poking against his entrance.

He shivered as it lathered all over, getting his entrance good and wet. One lubed up finger began to push into him.

It felt strange at first. Barry had never experienced anything like the digit that was slowly pushing inside of him, he thought that maybe he should have tried to finger himself before that night so that he could get used to it.

“Now,” Oliver was saying, “you don’t actually have to be stretched to be fucked, a lot of times I’ve managed with a careful top and a lot of lube. Something tells me that you haven’t ever had anything up there, though, so I want you to get used to it.”

The stretch made Barry squirm again as Oliver slowly, making sure to wait for him to get used to each, pushed in three more fingers, fucking them in and out of Barry.

Barry, deciding to test it out a little, pushed back onto the fingers, moaning at how full he suddenly felt.

Oliver laughed again, peppering kisses onto the small of Barry’s back before he asked: “So I take it you like it then?”

Barry moaned once more, as he nodded desperately, he could already feel Oliver pulling those amazingly thick fingers out of him. He didn’t know why he wanted more.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to give you my cock now.”

Barry tried to take a quick peek behind him when he heard Oliver lubing himself up. The Archer’s cock was thick, uncut and Barry found himself needing it inside him, more than he had needed almost anything else.

The Archer’s slicked up dick, pressed up against his hole, and began to push inside. The head was the most challenging part to get in, making Barry ache at the stretch all over again, but when that was over with, Barry found himself rocking his ass back against it.

Oliver groaned at the feeling of Barry clenching around him, and slowly began to move inside him. Softly, he asked if Barry was okay.

The speedster nodded. “Only…” he said, “can you move a little faster?”

In response, Oliver’s thrusts became a lot harder, he moved his hips as fast as he was able, which turned out to be quite quick actually, not meta fast, but fast enough that Barry’s hips were pushed forward every time Oliver thrust in. Barry moaned in time with the sound of skin against skin, gripping the sheets as if it would help him keep himself grounded.

The archer reached around Barry so that he could jerk him off, rubbing his cock in time with his thrusts. At the same time, Oliver moved so that he could nibble on Barry’s ear, Barry whined, turning his head so that he could give his partner a proper kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against Oliver’s lips, to which Oliver responded by thrusting into him even harder.

At that, Barry was coming all over the other hero’s clean, probably very expensive sheets. Were they silk? They felt like silk.

Oliver’s thrusts stuttered and stalled just a minute later, and Barry could feel a thick liquid filling him up.

Oliver pulled out of him, moving up the bed so that he could kiss Barry some more. The liquid was already seeping out of him, and Barry wondered if he needed to clean himself up before he fell asleep.

“I love you too,” Oliver breathed, echoing Barry’s earlier confession.

“I’m sorry about your sheets,” Barry replied.

Oliver’s face in response to that was probably the most confused that he had ever seen the archer look.


End file.
